Rather Not Be Here
by sibunaanubisbackwards
Summary: What if Eddie and Patricia had met differently? Set in Season 2.


**Hey guys! So to make it up to you for being so late, here's an extra one-shot!**

**Enjoy!**

'Patricia come down here, please!' Vera shouted.

'Yeah Vera?' Patricia responded.

'You get to have time off school today.' Vera said with her best smile.

'Why?' Asked a suspicious Patricia.

'You have to pick up the new boy, Edison, from the airport.'

'What? Why can't he take a cab?' Patricia was confused.

'Ask Mr Sweet. I was just told to tell you that.'

'Why me?' Patricia whined.

'You're the only student with a drivers license. We thought it would be best for him to meet a student not a teacher.' Vera explained.

'Ugh fine! What's his name?'

'Edison. Here are the paper with his flight details and all.' Vera said, heading Patricia a couple of papers.

'Thanks Vera! Bye!' Replied Patricia, disappearing around the corner.

* * *

_GOOD AFTERNOON LADIES AND GENTLEMEN. WELCOME TO LIVERPOOL, ENGLAND. THE LOCAL TIME IS 2:38 PM. IF YOU ARE ENDING YOU'RE JOURNEY HERE PLEASE GO TO BAGGAGE CLAIM BELT 4. IF YOU ARE AN ONGOING PASSENGER, PLEASE FILL IN YOUR FLIGHT FORM. HAVE A LOVELY EVENING AND THANK YOU FOR FLYING LAX._

'Finally! I can get off this stupid plane!' Cried out a 16-year-old boy.

'Waiting to see someone?' Asked the elderly gentlemen sitting next to him.

'No, my legs are cramped!' He replied.

'Ah young children! So energetic, yet they complain all the time!' The man said to no one in particular.

'I know! I am the master at complaining. No one can beat me!' The boy replied, proudly. He has no idea how wrong he was.

* * *

Patricia had never felt more bored in her life. She was sick of standing there with nothing to do.

_FLIGHT LA609 HAS ARRIVED AT TERMINAL TWO. PLEASE CLAIM YOUR BAGGAGE AT BELT 4. THANK YOU!_

Patricia's head shot up. That was Edison's flight. She was at Terminal 1. She had to walk to the other terminal. It wasn't a actually that long a walk. Liverpool Airport was small and only had 2 terminals. Once she got there, she stood around Belt 4. Then she realized something. She had no idea what Edison looked like. That should complicate things. She started looking around the area. She saw 3 boys that looked like they were 16 or 17. One was short with light brown hair. His bag had a large 'BEN' written over it, so she discarded him. Then she looked at the other two. One had black hair which was long for a boy. The other had spiked up blonde hair. Both looked tall and muscular. For some reason, she decided that she was looking for the blonde guy.

* * *

How can he find his guide? He had no idea. Will his guide find him? No idea. Well, isn't that just great. But, he didn't have long to dwell on that, because a tall red head was heading towards him. Better yet, she was wearing a school uniform. The school uniform of his new school. He figured she was the girl.

'Are you Edison Miller?' So she had a strong British accent.

'Yeah, but I'd rather you call me Eddie.' He drawled. So he is American. Patricia thought.

'And I'd rather not be here. I guess we're both not in a good mood. Come on, it's quite a drive.' She said walking off.

'Fiesty!' Eddie whispered to himself, as be followed.

* * *

'So what's your name?' Eddie asked.

'Patricia Williamson. Do you need any help with those bags?'

'Nah I'm good.' Eddie replied, lifting the last bag in to the car, only to have it tumble out 2 seconds later. Patricia started laughing.

'You see, Eddie, you have been so engrossed in staring at me, you didn't check how much space there was in the car. Put that one in the back seat.'

'I have _not_ been staring at you!' Eddie argued.

'Sure!' Patricia replied, getting in to the car,'Get in the car!'

'Whatever!' Huffed an annoyed Eddie.

* * *

'So Patricia, did you wait long for me?' Eddie asked, hoping to strike up conversation. This car ride was just getting awkward.

'I waited for 3 hours. Your flight was delayed.' Patricia replied.

'How exactly did you find me. I mean they didn't give you a picture of me right?'

'No. I just guessed who you were.'

'So would you like to tell me about out housemates?'

'Sure. Well Nina is American like you. She was dating Fabian whose basically the nerd of the house. I think he's your room mate. There's Amber, whose the diva of the house. She's dating Alfie, the clown, which is very weird. Mara is smart. She's one of my roommates and she's really nice. Jerome is Alfie's best friend and he wants to go out with Mara. I get all my information from Amber. Speaking of which, Joy, my best friend, is a big gossiper. She was away last year and she basically hates Nina for 'stealing' Fabian from her. Anyway, then there's me. If prefer not to give a description of myself. Vera is the house mother. She's new. She has Victor wrapped around her little finger. Victor is the manager of the house. Everyone hates him basically. He does this pin drop thing at 10, which is curfew, but no one actually sleeps at 10. And well that's about it.'

'Uh wow, you can really talk. I should call you Blabs. Or Yacker. Aah Yacker!' Eddie joked. Well that nickname was gonna stick.

* * *

Patricia opened the door of Anubis House.

'Welcome to Anubis House!' She said to Eddie. 'EVERYONE GET DOWN HERE!' She yelled.

'Miss Williamson, you will speak more respect- oh is this Edison? Very well!' Victor said.

'I'm guessing he's Victor?' Eddie whispered to Patricia.

'Yep.' She whispered back.

'What is it, Trixie?' Jerome said, coming out of his room.

'There's someone you should meet. EVERYONE GET DOWN HERE!'

'We're here!' Everyone replied.

'Okay, this is Eddie! Eddies, that's Nina, Fabian, Amber, Mara, Jerome, Alfie and Joy.' She said, pointing to each person.

'Hey!' Everyone said.

'Hi!' Eddie said.

'Oh Patricia you're here. And you must be Eddie! Oh how wonderful! Come one let me show you you're room!' Vera exclaimed.

'Ok? Bye!' He said, disappearing in to his room.

This should be very interesting.

**Did you like it? Review please!:)**


End file.
